thewarpintheeastfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story so Far...
Morrowind. Once a nation of great power and wealth. Led by the Tribunal gods, the Dunmer people were infallible. But as the wisest of mortals know, golden ages don’t last. The nation’s tragic downfall started when the god Vivec used his power stopped the moon Baar Dau from crashing into the city of Vivec. It was one of the many prodigious acts he performed to save the Dunmer people from utter destruction, but unfortunately, he could not save himself from destruction. After the Nerevarine destroyed the Heart of Lorken and vanquished Dagoth Ur, his powers began to falter and fade. By the time the Oblivion Crisis descended upon Tamriel, his power had faded completely, and rumors of his disappearance were rampant. Some say he was taken by Deadra, and others claim the Nerevarine killed him, but the specifics are not important. Vivec’s power faded, and so did the magic that held Baar Dau in place. The Temple engineers crafted a device called the Ingenium, which allowed the small moon to stay afloat in the sky… at the cost of human souls. The device worked fabulously, but like most mortals, they engineers bickered and ended up battling one another. The result was the destruction of the Ingenium, and Baar Dau immediately gained all of its built of velocity, smashing into the city of Vivec. The city was wholly eviscerated, and the surrounding landscape was transformed into a smoldering crater. The shockwave from the impact caused Red Mountain, the massive volcano in the center of Vvardenfell to violently erupt, covering the island in lava, ash, and debris. The survivors of the duel disasters fled to the mainland, where more catastrophes were waiting. Nords and Orcs attacked from the west, hoping to gain plunder and revenge during the Dark Elves time of weakness. Soon, the Argonians joined in and begin to conquer the province from the south, hoping to settle scores as well. With Morrowind’s moral, military, and economy on the brink of destruction, the Nordic raiders and Argonian tribesmen easily conquered the mainland, forcing the Dunmer to flee to the island of Solsthiem to rebuild. It took many years for the Dunmer to assimilate themselves to the land, but soon, each surviving Great House had a holding, and the colony of Raven Rock was converted into their capitol city. King Hlaalu Helseth began to reform his once mighty nation of Dunmer, but it took a very long time until things became manageable. But soon after things started looking good for the Dunmer, many terrorist attacks began occurring on the island of Solsthiem. The first occurred at Fort Frostmouth , where a group of mages were found responsible for an alchemical explosion in the Redoran barracks in the middle of night, which caused two deaths and wounded several other soldiers. The mages resisted arrest, but were apprehended through brute force, and questioned thoroughly. Unfortunately, the mages resisted the interrogation, and were executed. The second attack took place at Raven Rock , when a small group of similar mages summoned antronachs and set lose on the city’s inhabitants. There were no deaths, and the city guard slew half of the group before capturing them. Another thorough questioning revealed that the attacks were related, and when pressed further, one of the mages informed the authorities of a smuggling ring that supplied the terrorists, who were now being called “The Rogues”, with weapons, poisons, and explosives. King Helseth ordered his troops to raid the smuggling caverns, and captured a few Rogue prisoners that were more willing to talk than the mages. It was revealed that the smugglers and terrorists were supplied by an installation called Falasmaryon on the island of Vvardenfell, deep in the wasteland. The King saw the Rogue base as a threat to his throne, and needed to have it eliminated. Instead of sending an army across the wasteland that would suffer at the hands of the harsh environment, he decided to hire a group of mercenaries to infiltrate and destroy the Rogue base. The Mercenaries made their way to Raven Rock from all across Tamirel, eventually meeting in an inn in Raven Rock called the Drunken Nord. The Mercenaries were briefed on their mission and set off for the Vvardenfell wastes. The Mercenaries arrived in Khuul and departed for Falasmaryon, they treked across the wastes for a day and made a temporary camp in a rocky circle. They then moved away from this dangerously difficult to defend spot and trekked onwards to an Ancestoral tomb they found. It was here that disaster struck Sun-Scale, who had been travelling with them, was killed by an enchanted chest that ended his life instantly. Category:Story